


The Balcony

by Aemeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Scene from "If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind", when Daenerys collapses and Arya carries her to saftey.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If winter comes, can spring be far behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717651) by [Aemeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth). 



> It's one of my favourites scenes in the story so far and I couldn't sleep, so i made this :)


End file.
